Wingless Destiny
by Risami
Summary: A girl from the future went to the past to save herself and to have a chance meeting with Sakura and Shaoran who could it be? Read the story to find out and her journies.


Wingless Destiny Chapter 1: The Key to Time

Card Captor Sakura By: Risami

Mysterious footsteps were running through a dark hall as a shadowy figure was chasing her.  
The little girl ran and ran, running out of breath she ran to a deadend.  
"Leave me alone!" The girl screamed out turning around screaming.  
The girl pulled out some cards and the card says The Time, The Lunaris, The Solaris.  
"Lunaris! Solaris! Combine with Time!" The girl helded out her hands as the cards floated above her and they both combine into one as the moon is out it turns into a woman.  
"Time of Lunaris and Solaris please take me to the days of the past!" The girl yelled out.  
The shadow figure almost slammed into her and then a bright flash appeared and the girl disapeared.

In the present time Sakura and Tomoyo and Shaoran were eating there lunches.  
"So are we going to see the teddy bear exibit again," Sakura smiled.  
Shaoran was eating so fast and looking at Sakura at the same time and almost choked.  
"Shaoran! Are you ok?" Sakura gave him a worried look.  
"Hai!" Shaoran drank all his tea.  
Tomoyo just giggled at the sight of that and smiled at both of them.  
Sakura pulled out her cards and looked at them and sighed.  
"Why do I have to turn them all into Sakura cards I don't get it," Sakura sighed.  
All of a sudden a golden light appeared in front of them and a once it's clear a girl with brown eyes and lightbrown hair stared at them.  
"Where...am I?" The girl tilted her head at them.  
Sakura stared at her and put on this face, "KAWAIIIII!" Sakura got up and ran and hugged her.  
"Eh?" The girl had a surprised look but yet felt so warm.  
"Who are you!" Shaoran put on a fighting stance.  
"Wah! I am Kasuna," The girl hide behind Sakura.  
Sakura smiled weirdly and calm down Shaoran as he blush when she touched his arms.  
Kasuna looked at them both and can't help but smile as this reminds her of something or either someone.  
The class bell rang and Sakura put on the were going to be late to class face look.  
"We must be getting to class Sakura," Tomoyo said.  
"W..Wait," Kasuna tugged on Shaoran's sleave.  
"Eh," Shaoran blushed slightly.  
Kasuna pointed at his chinese board wondering what that is as it seems familier to her.  
"Uh...," Shaoran looked at the chinese board and at her.  
Shaoran then grabbed Tomoyo and Sakura and ran off.

Later that day Kasuna was walking among the neighborhood and notice a large house.  
"My house is here?" Kasuna walked near porch and looked up.  
"Mommy and Daddy is here," Kasuna smiled.  
Kasuna knocked on the door and a strange old woman opened it and looked down.  
"Oh dear, what is a girl like you doing here, don't you have school?" The woman asked.  
Kasuna shooked her head and looked at her sadly.  
"Is my mom and dad here?" Kasuna said in a crying voice.  
"What no, I been living here for a few years now," The old woman said.  
Kasuna shook her head and ran off.  
All of a sudden a demon shadow type thing came about and floated above and took on a form of a demi-demon elf.  
"Kasuna! There you are," She glared at her.  
"Xin!" Kasuna jumped back.

Sakura and Shaoran were walking home from school together and then saw this happen.  
"Shaoran what is that thing!" Sakura pointed where Xin and Kasuna is at.  
"I don't know but lets find out!" Shaoran ran ahead.  
Sakura then stopped as she notice Kasuna bringing out a key that is like hers but with white feathers.  
"The Key of Wings help me fight! Release!" Kasuna yelled out.  
Kasuna grabbed for the Solaris card but notice it is gone.  
"The Solaris...It's gone"  
Kasuna then had this memory of her running and using the cards and The Solaris flying out of her grasp as she crossed time.  
As the battle was just beginging Kasuna was just glaring at Xin while Shaoran and Sakura hiding stare at Kasuna.

Cliff hanger :D please tell me what you think of this chapter Reviews Reviews Reviews! And look out for the next chapter! The Lunaris is powerful!


End file.
